


Lips Like Ash

by silentsoundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: Memories fall to ash from one kiss to another.





	Lips Like Ash

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr meme prompt for gamfcowboy]

_As pre-Zurich Reyes, before shit went South and Things Got Bad, they had been warm, soft, yielding in all his hunger and desperation to feel anything again.  Jesse had given that to him, had shattered the armor encasing his heart, and for the few brief years in passing, had made him feel human, a man behind the hard reality of what he’d become._

_Kisses back then were genuine, filled with warmth and slick with lust-turned-love, plied and pulled with a heat that churned guts, twisted emotions, and fueled emotional freedom behind closed doors.  Kisses expressed with more than lips.  With hands and nails over flesh and through hair.  With moans and strangled cries, hard thrusts petering out to gentle frotting and murmured whispers in the dark._

_Kisses that had fragile smiles twitch mouth’s edges, facial scruff garnering snickers and sighs whenever brought together by nuzzles and kinder affections._

_The faded shade of that man tried with every ounce of what’s left of him to replicate those kisses._

_He falls short, often, nigh perpetually._

_Kisses now are cold, clammy, softer flesh that tastes too sweet yielding with unnatural elasticity.  Smoke that fills the lungs and throat like a drag from a stale cigar.  Trembling hunger and rage while claws and metal and leather replace the human connection._

_And he swears up and down that he still loves his outlaw.  More to convince himself than any sort of proclamation of abject adoration._

_Reyes the drowning man kisses the love of his life through the monster’s mask._

_His grin comes easy, a nasty cut snarl peppered with blood and sweat that blossoms such beautiful bruises of blues, purples, and yellows when his lips leaves that tanned skin._

_Kisses fuel his hunger, the drive to covet and claim with zealous fervor._

_His kisses are made of manic laughter and tortured screaming._

_And the ones that feed on life itself are reserved for Jesse._


End file.
